Lucky Days
by Little Miss Julia
Summary: Luck Gandor will forever stay a nineteen-year-old young man, but unlike him Eve Genoard has matured in the past five years. When there paths cross again, what will commence? Whatever occurs, you can expect some entertainment. Rated M for future content.
1. Party Time

**Chapter Title:** Party Time

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Baccano! or any of its characters. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita, seeing as without him I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter to New York City and the mafia because they play HUGE parts in Baccano! and they are just pretty awesome (haha).

* * *

Luck Gandor set down the book he had been flipping through. The author had been a passenger aboard The Flying Pussyfoot five years prior and had recounted his sights in a memoir. Though the book didn't sell very well and was plastered as a fake by the public and police departments, Luck knew that the author was correct in most everything he had written. There were a few minor details that he had messed up on. For one, the Rail Tracer wasn't a monster from Hell like the author wrote. Instead, it was actually Luck's unofficial brother, Claire Stanfield. When he read about the "monster" Luck had actually laughed slightly.

As he exited the office he had previously been occupying as he scanned The Flying Disaster by R. Herring, the youngest Gandor brother straightened out his suit. He glanced over at a nearby clock and saw that he only had maybe thirty minutes before the guests would be arriving.

The Gandor brothers hadn't seen many of their friends in close to five years and as such had decided to through a small shindig at their home. Luck entered the room set aside for the party and paused. He had expected his brothers to be there or possibly some housemaids straightening some things up, but instead he had entered the room to find a young woman strolling around the room and looking at the various art pieces lining the walls. Luck couldn't see her face, but he knew who she was without a doubt.

At the sound of Luck's entering the room, the young woman turned towards him. Her dirty blonde hair had grown longer over the past five years and now reached her mid-back, right where the curve was. The ends curled as they had before and the whole flow of the full head of hair was enchanting as the girl spun around. She was dressed in an off the shoulder, baby pink colored dress that fit her figure until flowing free around her legs.

"Mr. Luck!" she exclaimed, her mouth forming a large, happy smile. Luck shook the astonished look off of his face and he replaced it with a small smile as he made his way over to her. Upon reaching her Luck took the girl's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It's good to see you Eve," he said, letting her hand go and enjoying the small blush that came to her lips. "You've certainly matured since our last meeting."

Another rush of pink crossed Eve's cheeks and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cover her embarrassment. Luck could remember when she had simply been a young girl looking for her brother. She had been so desperate for any information that she had even confronted the Gandor brothers and asked them where he was. Though Luck had had some problems with her older brother Dallas, he had respected her drive to find him and had exposed the Gandors' role in Dallas's disappearance.

"And you seem to have stayed frozen in time," she commented smiling at him and taking the seat on the nearby couch offered to her by Luck. A sudden almost sad look came across her features. "Immortality… It really is true, huh?"

Luck took a seat in the chair beside Eve's couch and leaned his cheek against his fist. He crossed his legs as well and looked at Eve carefully. She had certainly matured in the past five years, though it was obvious that her childlike views on the world were still present. But Luck couldn't complain, Eve's innocence was one of the things that had made him like her so much. That and her purity and that passion she held in her eyes.

"Yes," Luck replied, still watching the young woman before him. There was something about her that he found so enticing at that moment. They hadn't spoken for nearly three or four years and for her to show up so suddenly really was a shock, though not an unpleasant one.

Luck had drunk the immortality elixir when he was about nineteen, thus retaining his youth forever, though he did have the face of someone a few years older. Eve, being mortal, had aged through the years and by Luck's reckoning, she had to be either seventeen or eighteen. The thought that she was so close to his age made his thoughts about her falter for a moment, though Luck was quick to change the subject in his mind to something far more appropriate for an old friend.

"How have you been?" Eve questioned, folding her hands over her skirt and thanking the maid that brought her a cup of coffee. "And your brothers. How are Keith and Berga?"

"We've all been fine Eve," Luck replied, smiling at her behavior. Just from her actions one could tell that she was brought up as a woman of high class. It was amusing to see her like this and then to remember the hectic actions she had taken when she found out just who killed her father. "And how have you been? And your brother?"

"I've been splendid," Eve answered, sipping some of her coffee, "and Dallas…"

Suddenly a dark look came over her features and Luck realized the mistake he had made. Luck hadn't been thinking about his words and had a momentary lapse of memory of the fact that Dallas was once again MIA. Luck had heard rumors that he was abducted by heretics, which was Dallas's tendency of late, but he knew nothing for sure.

"My apologies," Luck said, feeling quite horrid about what he had said.

"No," Eve replied, a sad smile gracing her lips as she tightened her hold on her cup and looked down into the dark liquid within. "It's fine. I know that Dallas has caused whatever he is involved himself. He will survive through it, though."

Luck was about to say something else, most likely words of comfort, but at that moment a crowd of voices could be heard in the foyer, interrupting the conversation. Both Luck and Eve stood as the voices got closer and soon the owners of the voice entered. Before the two of them stood Keith and Berga Gandor along with a group of the guests.

"Luck! Eve!" two very familiar voices shouted, as Miria and Isaac appeared, pushing aside Firo, who simply laughed at the two cons.

"Isaac, Miria," Eve greeted, smiling happily at the two. "How wonderful to see you both."

"Why Miria look at this!" Isaac exclaimed, twirling Miria away from Eve slightly and then brandishing towards the young woman. "Eve has matured into such a beautiful young lady!"

"Such a beautiful young lady!" Miria replied, nodding happily.

The duo was dressed in a fashion that was usually associated with pirates. Isaac even had an eye patch and a fake parrot, though he often lifted the eye patch up so as to get a better look at the room around him. Miria was dressed in full pirate queen fashion, with her hair pulled back by a bandana depicting the Jolly Roger. The two were often dressed in strange outfits and Luck could remember that they had, in fact, been dressed as a priest and nun when he had first met the duo.

"Luck," Firo greeted, patting his old friend on the shoulder and making said man's eyes falter from their steady watch on Eve. Firo was shorter than Luck, though not by much. Luck smiled at him and both commented on how good it was to see each other.

"Where's Ennis?" Luck questioned, looking around and not spotting the redhead that Firo was so attached to.

With a downcast look on his face, Firo explained, "When Czes heard that Claire was going to be here, he refused to go and since he is so attached to Ennis, he convinced her to stay with him." The young Camorra member let out a sigh. "That kid is always grabbing all of her attention."

Luck smirked at how smitten his friend was with the homunculus. Luck had noticed the attraction the first time he had seen the two together the night he, his brothers, Firo, and other Camorra members became immortal. It was good to see Firo with someone and Luck hoped the best for them.

"Speak of the devil!" Firo suddenly exclaimed and Luck looked in the direction he was grinning at. Entering the room was Claire Stanfield and beside him the lovely Chane. It didn't seem to Luck that Chane was completely comfortable with being there and she stuck to Claire's side like a leech, but she did almost smile at Eve, whom she had apparently met at some point.

"Now you wouldn't be talking about me, would you Firo?" Claire questioned, chuckling at the young Camorra. Claire and Firo patted each other's shoulders in hello, grinning at each other like fools. Luck could remember a day way back before Claire's running away to the circus. Claire had been the unofficial fourth Gandor brother and had also been close to Firo, like Luck. The three had all been about the same age, so the trio was often together as children.

"Who else?" Firo replied, smiling at Chane. "Hello there Chane. Ennis says hello as well. She wishes she could've come."

Chane once again almost smile and, actually, her mouth did flicker to one for a moment and she nodded in return at Firo. Upon meeting, Ennis and Chane had become friends, or as much friends as both woman could muster. During this exchange Luck was saying his hellos to Claire and suddenly the redhead's eyes widened as he looked over Luck's shoulder.

"And who would that be?" Claire questioned, motioning over Luck's shoulder. Luck turned and looked and spotted Eve. He felt a sudden urge to force Claire to look away from her, as though he didn't have the right to, but he stopped himself.

"Eve Genoard," Luck replied, his eyes one her. She was chatting with Isaac and Miria, who were obviously still in shock at the how much older she had become since they had last seen her. Luck hadn't known prior to this that Eve had even been in contact with the pair, though it was understandable since Miria and Isaac seemed to really get around. She was smiling wide and the sight of her pretty face, free for the moment of all worries, sent a shiver through his spine.

Claire was about to comment once more, but his attention was caught by something tugging on his jacket. He turned and saw Chane staring at him. Though her expression was blank to the rest of the world, Claire had become a master in reading her expressions and he could tell she was worried that he was looking at other women. It was true that Claire's eyes sometimes wandered, but he was completely loyal to the beautifully dangerous woman before him and he was never one to forget to let her know.

As Claire reassured Chane that he was madly in love with her and only her and would never two-time her or do anything to hurt her, Luck's eyes followed Eve's movements. She was graceful and she captured Luck with her every move. He truly couldn't keep his eyes off of her and it scared him slightly. Firo was the one that pulled him out of his trance-like state.

"You know Luck," the other immortal stated, smirking up at his friend, "you really shouldn't ogle like that. Eventually you'll get caught. Just go talk to her if you're interested."

Luck smiled back at his friend and nodded. Firo always seemed to surprise him with his random fits of wise advice. He had such a young face and yet he sometimes spoke as though he were three times his age. Leaving Claire, Firo, and Chane as they began talking about just when Chane and Claire's wedding would be, Luck walked over to Eve. He wasn't completely sure what he was going to say, but he figured he could wing it.

The room was filling up with guests by now. Most were members of the Martillo group, who the Gandors were in close relations with. Eve was still talking with Isaac and Miria, who were acting as strange as always. Noticing Luck's approach, the con duo seemingly got an idea into their heads at the same time and grinned at each other. Eve had already turned to greet Luck so she didn't notice the exchange. Before either Eve or Luck could say anything Isaac's voice suddenly came into contact with everyone in the room.

"Alright everyone!" Isaac shouted at the crowd, standing beside the radio in the room and turning on some fast-paced jazz music. "It's time to dance! Grab a partner and spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin them 'round!" With that Isaac demonstrated by twirling Miria around as she laughed wholeheartedly and the room full of people stared in disbelief at the two.

After all, there were only three women in the room.

* * *

**Author's Corner –** So I positively LOVE Baccano! It's just an amazing series and is probably my favorite (right up there with Cowboy Bebop, OHSHC, and Fairy Tail). I've always loved the idea of a Luck/Eve relationship and I finally got the idea to write this story! As you can see, I hinted at other couple, even though they are canon and as such I probably wouldn't alter them anyway (it's not my style).

The next chapter should be out soon, though I am also working on an Ouran story (Tamaki x Kyoya), which I post for often. Check it out if you're a fan of the pair =]

But I'm really excited about this pair so you can be sure another chapter will be out quickly. Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! And don't be shy with your criticism; I'm perfectly fine with it.

See you next time!

Sincerely Yours,

Julia


	2. Let's Dance

**Chapter Title:** Let's Dance

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Baccano! or any of its characters. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita, seeing as without him I wouldn't have been able to write this.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who stopped and read the first chapter… and especially to those that actually are reading this second chapter! Haha

* * *

"Uhm… Isaac," Firo said to his friend, scratching the back of his head. "You realize there are only three woman here, right?"

"So?" Isaac questioned, staring wide-eyed at the young Camorra member with a confused expression. "Dance with your friends!"

"Yeah! Dance with your friends!" Miria agreed, her cheerful disposition making everyone in the room a little less uptight about the possibility of dancing.

Claire and Chane were the first ones to begin dancing alone with the upbeat music. Chane told Claire of her insecurities when it came to dancing since she had never learned how to, but Claire insisted and as they danced he took the lead and taught her the steps as they moved. Around them the men started to liven up and eventually most everyone was dancing with a partner. Camorra members spun each other around while Isaac and Miria twirled through the group, laughing and acting like their usual selves.

"Would you like to dance?" Luck requested of Eve, holding out his hand to her. Eve blushed, but nodded happily and set her hand in his. It was small in comparison and more slender, but the two hands fit together nicely and both people smiled at each other.

Luck was an experienced dancer and Eve had learned some during her studies. They weren't as flashy in their dancing as Isaac and Miria, but they were both obviously skilled. They moved with the music together. Their hands never left each other's grasp and more often than not Luck's opposite hand was set on the curve of Eve's body. Their eyes never left each other as they danced around the group and both had a small smile ever-present on their faces.

After a moment, the music changed and instead of the heavy swing jazz that had been playing, a slow, somber tune came out of the radio. The male x male couples paused and looked at each other awkwardly, but eventually were pressured into slow dancing with their comrades by Isaac and Miria. Claire needed no invitation to pull Chane closer. She was a little confused about what to do, so instead of teaching her the steps as they went, Claire lifted Chane up and set her feet on top of his and started dancing with her that way. The smile that graced her lips was all he needed at that moment.

Isaac and Miria were watching Luck and Eve very carefully from their spot at the doorway. They had a perfect view of the two from their position and they were both grinning madly. Of course their plan had been to get the two together that evening. It had been since they had first seen how much older Eve had gotten and how Luck had been looking at her. The devious duo usually was rather oblivious to obvious things, but this was a prime exception.

"Isaac," Miria whispered, glancing over at him. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Well Miria my dear," Isaac replied, grinning at her, "those two will definitely fall madly in love. It's definitely going to happen."

"Well if it's definitely going to happen," Miria replied, sounding slightly confused, "why did we have to get them to dance together?"

Isaac froze in his place for a moment, staring at the dancing couples with his mouth hanging open rather stupidly. It was rare that Miria questioned anything that Isaac said, but when she did it seemed like she always hit the nail on the head.

"Because," Isaac finally answered, acting as though nothing had happened and smiling knowingly at Luck and Eve, "sometimes people just need a little push."

"And we're that push?"

"Exactly!" Isaac exclaimed and in their joy at being that "little push" the two started swinging around the doorway, dancing together.

Luck didn't waste time after the song slowed down a bit in tempo. He set his hand permanently on Eve's waist – the other grasping hers lightly – and pulled her closer. Eve didn't resist and soon the two were slowly swaying around the dance floor. The blush that was gracing Eve's features made Luck smile and when he saw it he somewhat tightened his hold on her, as though this beautiful young woman before him would float away otherwise.

"You're a brilliant dancer Mr. Luck," Eve complimented him, smiling up at him.

"As are you," Luck replied and nodded towards her. "It amazes me how much you've grown since our last encounter four years ago."

"Thank you," Eve said, though she wasn't completely sure that he had been complimenting her. A sudden dark look came over her features and Luck faltered in their dance, though he recovered right away.

"What is it?" Luck questioned, raising his eyebrows at Eve.

"Mr. Luck…" Eve began and looked up at him with an almost pleading look. They continued dancing, but it was much slower than before. "You have done so much for me. You helped me find Dallas and then with… with the truth about my father… I just can't thank you enough Mr. Luck."

Hearing Eve say his name like that made Luck cringe slightly. Did she have to put the Mr. before it? They were practically the same age now, so he shouldn't be addressed like she would an old man. If Eve's expression hadn't been so sincere and captivating, Luck might have commented on this. Instead, however, he stopped dancing and stared down at her. It was obvious that for the past four years she had been holding in this remorse for never paying him back and he frowned at the thought.

"Eve," Luck finally said and she looked up at him with those beautiful big, sad eyes. He tried to send her a soft look, though he didn't think he pulled it off overly well, "you have no need to feel that way. I made my decisions because I wanted to make them. You owe me nothing."

A somewhat shocked look came over Eve's face before her mouth finally blossomed into a beautiful smile that made Luck extremely nervous for some reason. He had to lick his lips and swallow before he could return the short little grin and then they slowly began dancing again. The song still had a good minute or two left and during that time Eve and Luck's eyes never strayed from each other's. They made idle chitchat about the different studies Eve had been looking into and the numerous business dealings that Luck had to work with.

The party ended sometime around midnight. The guests had spent the time dancing more, chatting, laughing, playing card games, and just enjoying the evening. Isaac and Miria were always up for some entertaining games to play and Firo and Maiza spent almost an entire hour playing with dominoes (which many of the other guests got involved with as well). When he wasn't introducing Chane to everyone in sight, Claire was chatting about their upcoming wedding. Firo introduced the couple to Isaac and Miria and throughout the entire conversation Claire was remembering how he had saved them on the Flying Pussyfoot and how they had risked their lives for Czes. Isaac and Miria were exceptionally happy about the wedding plans and for a while they were throwing back and forth ideas with Claire and Chane, though Chane spoke more through Claire. Eve and Luck separated after the dancing was complete, though every once in a while they would catch eyes and smile or they would have small little idle conversations.

"Well, we better go," Firo said to Luck and motioning towards Maiza, who stood beside him. As they headed out the door, Firo called back, "It was good meeting you Eve."

The door closed behind the two and Luck smirked. They were the last guests to leave besides Eve, whose driver was apparently late. Eve explained that he had probably been sleeping and then wakened by her maid when she realized he had not been over to pick her up yet. Luck offered to have one of his servants take her over, but she refused, not wanting to bother him.

Keith had left the party before anyone else, saying that he had to get to his wife Kate, who had been absent for the party because she had come down with the flu. Berga had left around eleven-thirty with a few of the other Martillo members to go to a local bar where they were meeting a few other people. This left Luck and Eve the last remaining partygoers. Luck smirked slightly, realizing that they had been the first ones to enter the party room and that they were to be the last. It was one of those bittersweet thoughts.

"He seems so nice," Eve commented, pulling Luck out of his thoughts and causing him to turn where he stood and face her a few feet away. She was looking in the direction of where Firo had exited and Luck felt a sense of envy flood through him for a moment, though he masked it well and quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Firo's a good kid," Luck agreed, his eyes never leaving Eve's figure. She turned towards him and walked a few steps closer.

"I had fun today Mr. Luck," she said and a shyness seemed to come over her and she looked down, blushing slightly. "I had more fun than I've had in a long time."

Luck paused for a moment but then smiled and, slipping his hands in his pockets, replied, "Well I'm glad I could be a part of your fun day."

Eve giggled at this comment slightly and her laughter made Luck's mind reel and his heartbeat speed up. They smiled at each other softly after Eve's laughter subsided. After a moment, however, both blushed a little and turned away, embarrassed by the emotions that they were thinking about the other. Luck mentally slapped himself for thinking this way about Eve. She had gotten older, yes, but she was still the same Eve Genoard that he had met as a young girl. Besides, she was still the sister of the man who had killed so many of his men.

"Miss Genoard," a voice from the doorway said and both teens jumped. Standing in the doorway was Eve's driver, who had apparently arrived while they had been talking. "Are you prepared to depart, Miss Genoard?"

"Oh, yes," Eve replied, taking a step closer to the doorway and also to Luck. "I'll be out in a moment."

The driver nodded and then exited the room. A second later the front door was heard slamming closed and then there was silence. Finally Luck let out an almost silent sigh and walked over to Eve. He took her hand, as he had done earlier that day, and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Her skin was soft against his and he felt his own warm where it touched Eve's. He set her hand down and opened his mouth to say his goodbyes, but Eve stopped him by planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you again for everything Mr. Luck," Eve said, surprisingly not blushing but instead looking Luck in the eyes. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Come back tomorrow," Luck blurted out suddenly in response. He cringed as he realized how his actions must look, but he didn't take back what he said. Eve stared at him, wide-eyed, though Luck didn't detect any part of her that was resisting his request. "Come have lunch with me tomorrow. Eleven o'clock."

There was a pause, but then Eve smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you for the invitation."

And then before Luck could tell what was happening Eve was gone, the only thing left of her being the echo of the front door as it slammed behind her. Luck let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and fell back against the wall, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to make sense of what he had just done. He had invited Eve Genoard over for lunch with him. Exclusively him. What was he thinking. Despite feeling aghast for his actions, Luck had to smile and admit that he was looking forward to the following day's events.

Outside of the Gandor home, Eve fell back against the front door, clutching the front of her dress. Beneath her hand her heart was beating faster than normal and she was breathing faster as well. She had just accepted a request to have lunch with Luck Gandor. He was the star of many young women's fantasies in New York and Eve had a date… no, not a date. Definitely not a date… right?

* * *

**Author's Corner –** Well, I got no reviews for the first chapter… Though a couple of you did like it enough to favorite and one of you (Gamer AlchemistZ you are officially my favorite of my Lucky Days readers so far ;P) decided to even get alerted on new chapters! So I do have a little hope for this story… Though it's not an overly large amount .  
Well, whatever. I enjoy writing this and that's all that matters :)

This chapter came out sooooo late because my internet was DESTROYED for a long time. Just my luck. Also, I won't be posting another chapter until probably the 30th or 31st because I'm going on a vacation to Arizona and I don't plan on just sitting in the pool for a week =P

Despite all of that, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think it was as good as the first, but I'll let you be the final judge. Happy reading everyone!

Sincerely Yours,  
Julia


End file.
